Whale of an Opera (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Whale of an Opera. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends arrived at Disneyland. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be great to visit Disneyland. Mabel Pines: Not to mention with our old friends. Grenda: Are you excited, Pedro? Pedro: I sure am, Grenda. Dusty Crophopper: I'll bet you are, Buddy. Nick Wilde: Just like old times, Lightning. Lightning McQueen: You said it, Nick. Soon, They got to see Willie the Whale singing one of his songs. Willie the Whale: Figaro... Gosalyn Mallard: Look, Guys. It's Willie. Candy Chiu: We see him, Gosalyn. Princess Luna: Isn't he wonderful, Yuna? Princess Yuna: He sure is, Mama. Hiro: He was a wonderful singer. Princess Luna: Indeed, Hiro. Princess Celestia: How're you girls enjoying it? Princess Sharon: It's wonderful, Mother. Princess Yuna: I thought so too. As the song ended, Yuna and her friends left to go see Willie. After the performance, Yuna and her friends came to see him. Princess Yuna: Hello! Willie the Whale: Greetings, Friends! Just then, Yuna noticed a few blue figures coming by. Dipper Pines: Hey, Yuna. Over here! Mabel Pines: These blue things look kinda cute. Smurfette: Nice to meet you. Smurfblossom: We're the Smurfs, I guess you guys heard of us. Princess Yuna: Yeah, I've read a lot about you guys in our Journals. Papa Smurf: We've been trying to find a perfect place to visit. Honker Muddlefoot: Let me guess? Gargamel, Azrael and Monty were now working with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Fearsome Crooks. Brainy Smurf: Afraid so. Clumsy Smurf: We thought you guys could use some company. Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family members were Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train. Nightmare Moon was resurrect. Dark Sombra was from the fire and ashes from his reformed counterpart. Nightmare Trix was their daughter. Nightmare Hiro was her fiance. Princess Twivine Sparkle was Nightmare Moon's apprentice. Princess Black Hole was the youngest sister. Nightmare Rarity was Rarity's evil counterpart. And Cerberus was their private train. Dipper Pines: Bill Cipher was an evil, demonic, cycloptic triangle guy. He has a tall, black top hat and black bow tie. He also has one eye and looks like a pyramid. He has a normal and very deep scary demonic voice. He can grow gigantic, Especially at anytime. Gosalyn Mallard: The Fearsome Crooks were a group of criminals. The members are the Fearsome Five, Negaduck, Megavolt, the Liquidator, Quackerjack and Bushroot, And the rest were Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius. Negaduck was Darkwing Duck's evil counterpart and the leader of the Fearsome Crooks. Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family and Bill's biggest plan ever is stealing the Journals. (shows the Journals to the Smurfs as they witnessed it) Once the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Crooks got their hands, hooves and wings on the Journals, they unleash Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and unleashing the monsters and villains like Christine, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Miles Axlerod, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, the Henchmanics, Monster House, Knight Automated Roving Robot aka K.A.R.R., Gargamel, Azrael, Monty, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Morgana, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Queen Chrysalis, Megatron, Starscream, Rowan North aka Rowan the Destroyer, Sideshow Bob, Russ Cargill, Captain Gutt, Warren T. Rat, King Leonard Mudbeard, the Indominus Rex, Professor Screweyes, Dr. Fossil, the Phantom Blot, the Grand Duke of Owls, Rothbart, Katz, Mr. Grim, Count Grisham, Professor Pippy P. Poopypants aka Tippy Tinkletrousers and many more villains we might face. Smurfblossom: I have heard about your awesome adventures like getting the Journals, using the Ultimate Shacktron, battling the Robot Probes of Gallaxhar, getting lost in India, Saving the House of Mouse and beating that evil, wicked demonic 1958 red and white Plymouth Fury named Christine! Pound Cake: How'd you guys know? Smurfblossom: Just a hunch. (smiles big) Brownie: That's my mom's line. Smurfwillow: It is a great honor to finally meet you, Yuna. Papa Smurf: If we show you our Smurf Village, Can you keep it to yourselves unless there are other you trust? We want our village to be safe from Gargamel as best we can. Princess Yuna: Sure, Papa Smurf, Smurfwillow. Smurfette: We will trust all of you and your friends and family, Yuna. Princess Yuna: As long as we keep in touch. (sticks out her hoof) Smurfette: Deal. With that said, Yuna and Smurfette shook their hand and hoof. Willie the Whale: Excuse me while I practice my singing. Then, Yuna and her friends met with Whitey the Seagull and Tetti-Tatti. Whitey the Seagull: Hello, Everyone. Tetti-Tatti: Another whale, And it's walking on land! I must rescue the opera singer! Princesses Yuna: Stop! As Tetti-Tatti stopped, He looked at Yuna. Princess Yuna: Don't you understand. Willie was a singing whale. Tetti-Tatti: A singing whale? Princess Yuna: (nodded) Tetti-Tatti: But how it that possible? Everyone thought it was not the real thing. Lightning McQueen: He does sing, Tetti-Tatti. You just don't know what a great singer he is. Then, Yuna started thinking about what it's like to sing. Later, Yuna and her friends are practicing their own songs. Sugar Apple: Yuna, Why're we doin' this? Princess Yuna: Because we could show everyone and everypony our singing talent. Smurfwillow: What a wonderful idea, Yuna. Smurfette: You practice your singing, We'll watch and cheer on. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Smurfette. So, They practicing their singing tone. Princess Yuna: That's it, Guys. Keep on singing. Gosalyn Mallard: Why don't you sing next, Yuna? Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah, Everyone and Everypony has a singing tone. Princess Yuna: Okay, I'll give it a try. Yuna begins to sing "Dreams to Dream". :Princess Yuna: Dreams to dream :In the dark of the night :When the world goes wrong Buster Moon: Hmm, Where's that singing coming from? :Princess Yuna: I can still make it right :I can see so far in my dreams :I'll follow my dreams :Until they come true :Come with me :You will see what I mean :There's a world inside :No one else ever sees :You will go so far in my dreams :Somewhere in my dreams :Your dreams will come true :There is a star :Waiting to guide us :Shining inside us :When we close our eyes :Don't let go :If you stay close to me :In my dreams tonight :You will see what I see :Dreams to dream :As near as can be :Inside you and me :They always come true Buster Moon: Wow. Smurfwillow: Yuna, It's Buster Moon. Buster Moon: Your singing voice is so beautiful. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Then, He began to speak with her. Buster Moon: Have you or any of your friends sing in front of the audience before? Princess Yuna: Well, Uh, No. Dipper Pines: Mabel and I have, Yuna. Mabel Pines: We could sing together. Papa Smurf: Where do we start, Buster? Buster Moon: I'll show you. Soon, They arrived at the New Moon Theater for some singing rehearsals. Buster Moon: Okay, Let's begin our singing rehearsals. Princess Yuna: You go first, Smurfette. Smurfette: Thank you, Yuna. (singing Let It Go) Let It Go, Let It Go. Eddie Noodleman: Hey, Buster. What's going on? Smurfette: The cold never bothered me anyway. After the song, Buster explained it to Eddie. Buster Moon: That is what's going on, Eddie. Gutsy Smurf: Go for it, Birthday Bash. Birthday Bash begins to sing "Life is a Highway". Birthday Bash: (singing) Life's like a road that you travel on When there's one day here an' the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind There's a world outside every darkened door Where blues won't haunt you anymore Where brave are free an' lovers soar Come ride with me to the distant shore We won't hesitate Ta' break down the garden gate There's not much time left today, yeahea... {Chorus:} Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long Through all these cities an' all these towns It's in my blood an' it's all around I love you now like I loved you then This is the road an' these are the hands From Mozambique to those Memphis nights The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights Knock me down, an' back up again You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man There's no load I can't hold Road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors {Chorus:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) (Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Chorus:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (Hmmmmm, yeah!) If you're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I) A misunderstanding once But now we look it in the eye Ooooohh, yeah! (Mmmm, yeah Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm) There ain't no load that I can't hold A road so rough, this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Tell 'em we're survivors {Chorus:} Life is a highway Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah) If you're goin' my way Well, I wanna drive it all night long (Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme Gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Chorus:} Life is a highway (life is a highway) I wanna ride it all night long (Ooooo, yeah) You're going my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah) (C'mon! Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!) {Chorus:} Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby) If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way) I wanna drive it all night long (all night long) The song was over, Buster was amazed to see them all sing. Buster Moon: Very good, Keep up the singing. That night, Buster begins his intro at the New Moon Theater. Buster Moon: Ladies and Gentlemen, All Creatures Great and Samll, I welcome you to the New Moon Theater! First up tonight, Willie the Whale is going to sing his song with Tetti-Tatti composing his music for his opera singing carrier. Laddies and Gentlemen, Willie the Whale! As the crowd cheered, Willie begins to sing his song. Willie the Whale: :Mommy's little baby love short'nin', short'nin', :Mommy's little baby love short'nin' bread, :Mommy's little baby love short'nin', short'nin', :Mommy's little baby love short'nin' bread. :Two little children, lyin' in bed :One of them sick and the other 'most dead :Call for the doctor and the doctor said, :"Feed the children on short'nin' bread." :Mommy's little baby love short'nin', short'nin', :Mommy's little baby love short'nin' bread, :Mommy's little baby love short'nin', short'nin', :Mommy's little baby love short'nin' bread. Just as the crowd cheered, Willie and Tetti-Tatti bowed at the audience. Buster Moon: And now, Let's give a hand and hoof for the Daughter of Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. Laddies and Gentlemen, Mare and Gentlecolts, Princess Yuna! As the crowd cheered, Yuna came up to sing her song. :Princess Yuna: Dreams to dream :In the dark of the night :When the world goes wrong :I can still make it right :I can see so far in my dreams :I'll follow my dreams :Until they come true :Come with me :You will see what I mean :There's a world inside :No one else ever sees :You will go so far in my dreams :Somewhere in my dreams :Your dreams will come true :There is a star :Waiting to guide us :Shining inside us :When we close our eyes :Don't let go :If you stay close to me :In my dreams tonight :You will see what I see :Dreams to dream :As near as can be :Inside you and me :They always come true Princess Celestia: Well done, My Little Niece. Princess Luna: (has tears in her eyes) She sang do beautifully. Hiro: Indeed she did. As the show goes on, The rest of Yuna's friends sang their song. After the show, The Smurfs came to see Yuna. Smurfwillow: Well done, Yuna. Very well done. Lightning McQueen: You guys were amazing at singing. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Lightning. Let us give you Smurfs a little something to remember us bye. Then, Papa Smurf opens the box and it reveals the fan badges that looks like Yuna's Company logo. Smurfette: Thank you so much, Yuna. Princess Yuna: You earned it. Smurflilly: We each get our own badges. At Canterlot, Yuna writes on her Journal 4 about her singing career at the New Moon Theater. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Today, We have a beautiful singing rehearsal ever, We also meet the Smurfs who came to see us for a get together. Smurfette and I made a deal about keeping their Smurf Village a secret, We support each other ever since. Well, It was worthiness after a good singing career. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, Yuna decided to watch for stars before bedtime. The End In the end credits at the Golden Oaks Library, Yuna and her friends trained with Ford Pines. Ford Pines: Alright, Everyone. Let's get started on your training. Princess Yuna: Okay, Ford. Princess Flurry Heart: We're ready. Computer: Training Obstacle Course, Activated. At last, Yuna and her friends completed through the Obstacle Course. Princess Yuna: Yes! Pound Cake: Alright! Pumpkin Cake: High Hoof! (high hoofed her brother) Ford Pines: Excellent. Then, Yuna winked at the audience of the screen. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225